


Impulses

by theriveroflight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adoption, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: Adrien cares a lot for anything without a home. It's only natural that he'd bring home animals.What Marinette didn't expect is for Luka to enable him - or participate in the rescuing.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Impulses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Mini 💛 enjoy this soft fun

The universe spares kindness towards them, when they’re old enough. When they struggle through so much.

The four of them are engaged, they have a house in the suburbs of Paris, and all of them are  _ happy. _

(To outsiders, it looks like two couples living together to conserve funds. Marinette’s heard some debate as to  _ which  _ pairs were couples, but she finds that they tend to pair her and Kagami alongside Luka and Adrien. Probably something about gay men and gay women banding together. It makes sense — but is far from the truth.)

The four of them have their happy ending — or at least they’re on their way to it. They’re building it now, free from Gabriel and being superheroes and Guardianship and magic.

(There were some sacrifices, like having to lose their kwamis, but Marinette didn’t have to lose her memories, so she hopes that they don’t hold it against her.)

And then Luka brings the first animal home. A stray calico cat. Adrien’s the only one home, but when Marinette comes home, well…

“What is this?” she demands.

“Her name is Lucky.” Marinette glares at Adrien. “What?”

“Okay, I didn’t need to ask that, but why do we have a cat in our house?”

Let it be known that Marinette has no objection to cats. She loves cats. (See: Adrien.) But if they were to someday adopt one, Marinette would want to do it  _ together,  _ and not on a whim.

“Ask Luka?” Adrien responds, sheepish. “He was the one who brought her home. We took her to the vet, and she doesn’t have a chip or collar. She has some fleas and worms, but nothing incurable. But if someone is looking for her, we’ll give her back.”

Marinette narrows her eyes. “Is Kagami home yet?”

Adrien shakes his head. “I texted her a picture of Lucky, though.”

“And not me?” Marinette sighs.

“You said that you don’t like to get texted at work unless it’s an absolute emergency. After the last time I communicated with you using an emergency reachout for non-emergency purposes…”

Right. Marinette remembers the crocheted cat that she made, and how he would use it for morse code statements she could never reply to, at least not for a while.

“Yeah, but you know when I get off, and you could’ve texted me then. It’s not like I start driving as soon as I punch out. I would have looked at it.” Marinette pauses to think, though, and she understands. “I’m sorry for what I said back then. I get it. You shouldn’t…be afraid to communicate with me, though.”

“You’re right.” Adrien smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach all the way. “Especially when communication is integral to everything working.” Marinette fidgets with her ring. “You’re good.”

“I’m not…angry.” Marinette says it slowly, because she’s trying to convince herself. The cat  _ mrows,  _ and she lets herself look closer. “She’s adorable.”

“I find that hard to believe. As in, that you aren’t angry. Because she is cute.” Adrien scratches under Lucky’s muzzle.

“I’m not anymore. I was, but I understand. I just…you didn’t need to keep this a secret from me.”

“That’s fair.” Luka walks into the room. “How was your day, Marinette? I see you and Lucky have met.”

“Work was fine. Business as usual,” Marinette answers, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I see you’ve been busy.”

“Busy doesn’t cover it,” Adrien responds.

“We’ve had a long day.” Luka smiles, and puts an arm around Adrien’s shoulder. “But we’ll tell both of you all about it when Kagami gets home, because I don’t want to leave her out of this conversation either.”

Marinette nods. “Can’t wait to hear the story.”

* * *

So they hear the story, but the animals don’t stop coming into their house. The next rescue’s a paralyzed dog, thrown out by the owners after paralysis according to Adrien.

Luka is, apparently, allergic to dogs. After that, they go over allergies to make sure nobody brings anything that could be  _ dangerous  _ to anyone involved. (Kagami doesn’t have any, Adrien has an allergy to feathers, and Marinette doesn’t have any either.)

There are some domesticated rabbits, a couple guinea pigs, some more cats.

Some of them get outsourced to shelters, some of them they run adoptions out of their homes, but it’s all very much difficult without the paperwork.

Marinette decides to fill out paperwork to become an  _ official  _ animal foster home, so Adrien and Luka don’t have to keep bringing random ones home and not having any way to legally keep them. The other three all approve, too.

She finds that between the animals and their relationship and her maturing over the past eleven years, she doesn’t really want kids anymore. All the animals they’re helping in their home are enough to fill her heart for much more time. 

And then the farm animal comes.

* * *

Marinette is  _ not qualified  _ to take care of animals. The only one who has any experience with pets is Luka, and he only has experience with fish as a kid that are all dead now.

(Pets weren’t allowed in the bakery, contamination risk. Adrien may have perhaps been promised one, like a carrot dangled in front of a rabbit, but it never happened. And Kagami whispers that she doesn’t know why she never wanted a pet anymore, she loves how their home is bustling with life.)

The point of it is that one Saturday morning, after Kagami, Adrien, and herself return from their usual morning run/walk/outing, they find luka nursing a baby animal of some kind, wrapped in a soft blanket.

“Why are you nursing an animal?”

Luka shrugs. “I went out to the farmers’ market to pick up groceries, and one of the farmers was giving away baby goats that she couldn’t afford to support.”

“And you think we…” Marinette glances at Adrien and Kagami. It’s easy to forget, when both of them insist on their funds being locked away.

(Adrien’s status as Chat Noir is public. That’s part of why they got away from the city; there was so much hurt that lingered there and they just wanted to experience some kind of a restart.)

“Where are we going to put it?” Kagami asks, ever practical. “I don’t object, but…”

“We’re going to need a fence around the backyard.” Marinette gets right into business mode, already starting to envision the kind of fence that would be ideal for a goat to grow up in.

“She’ll grow up to produce milk someday. That’ll be good for us.” Luka sighs. “If you want a practical reason to keep her around.”

“We don’t need one,” Marinette responds. “She’s a domesticated animal in need of a home. And we can provide that, at least for the time being.”

Between the various rabbits, cats, and guinea pigs around the house (every room but the kitchen), they do provide a home for so many animals.

What’s yet another to add to the list?


End file.
